Project Alpha
was one of the products produced during the project.]] Project Alpha is a scientific project created by Victor Donovan and DOATEC, properly introduced in Dead or Alive 4. The main goal of Project Alpha for DOATEC was to create the "ultimate fighter," based on cloning and modifying the DNA of Kasumi, a Kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. There was also a second phase of the project, Project Alpha-2 that involved modifying the genes of a prototype clone, Kasumi α, which would turn her into the super-human weapon Alpha-152. History After Project Epsilon - a project that used Hayate for the same goals as before - failed, DOATEC kidnapped Kasumi after she won the first Dead or Alive tournament and was briefly tested on before she escaped. From her DNA, DOATEC started to create clones of Kasumi to produce a stronger, better fighter than any other fighter before. During the second Dead or Alive Tournament, Kasumi faced one of her clones in battle: Kasumi α. The clone was merely an almost perfect copy of Kasumi and was easily defeated by the real Kasumi. By the fourth Dead or Alive Tounament, the project had completed its final product, a super-clone called Alpha-152. While it had a basic physical form and fighting style similar to Kasumi's, Alpha-152 looked very inhuman and had twice the speed and power of the real Kasumi, with added teleportation and levitation abilities. Although it was seen as the "perfect fighter" and was going to be used to destroy the Mugen Tenshin Clan, the clone was created with an undying hate for the world and control was lost over it as it set out to destroy anyone and anything in its path. During the Mugen Tenshin clan's attack on DOATEC, Kasumi went to engage in one-on-one combat with Alpha-152 to destroy it. But when DOATEC is destroyed, the clone teleported away to escape. During the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament, Donovan continued Project Alpha with his new organization: MIST, and the Alpha plan was already at Phase 4: the production of super soldiers that had the fighting capabilities of not only Kasumi, but also Hayate, Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa. He then planned on selling the soldiers to powerful militaries in different countries around the world and make a huge project. When the ninja launch an attack on the oil rig where the secret MIST laboratory was located, they discovered that Donovan had created several Alphas, each with their own unique number. The ninja destroyed the lab, presumably destroying all of the Alpha clones in the process, including Alpha-152. However, Donovan and the brainwashed Rig knew that the ninja would destroy the lab, the son had collected the data they needed, and Phase 4 was still ready to proceed for mass production. Etymology " " (Greek: άλφα) is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, represented by the symbol A in uppercase, and α in lowercase. In the system of Greek numerals, Alpha has a value of 1. According to Etymologicum Magnum, alpha was derived from álphō (άλφω) "to invent": thus alpha is the "first invented letter." The closest attested words are alphánō (αλφάνω) "I yield, produce"4 and the noun derived from it, alphē (αλφή) "produce, gain." Alpha, both as a symbol and term, is used to refer to or describe a variety of things, including the first or most significant occurrence of something. Alpha follows the theme of being named after a letter in the Greek alphabet, which is shared with the other known DOATEC genetic experiments: Project Epsilon and Project Omega. Category:Terms Category:Events